


【仏英】绝对机密

by Herui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herui/pseuds/Herui
Summary: *Alpha仏 x Beta英*特工paro*PWP一发完。





	【仏英】绝对机密

“喂，F，去那里找找。”他指了指酒店十三层的东侧楼梯，“C组的人说那边还没搜查过。”

“好……”几乎一模一样的另一个男人说道——他们两个都身着笔挺的黑西装，一丝不苟地佩戴纯黑墨镜，身高被严格地控制在同一条线上，甚至于两个男性Alpha的信息素，都是极有竞争力的烟酒味。

“等一下，Y，你说C组？”

“是啊。”被叫作Y的男人不屑地应道，他不知道这样消耗下去有什么意义，便烦躁地转身面向东侧楼梯，“Fuc*k……对手太难以捉摸了……说好的‘鱼’已经在‘网里’了，到现在都……”

“可是，总部刚刚发来通知，C组整组被歼灭在了10楼的楼梯口……”F屁颠屁颠地跟在Y后面，有些胆怯地说道。他整个人就好像伦敦这所城市一样，阴雨蒙蒙，捉摸不透。

Y毛骨悚然地停下，转身盯着语毕的F。

不过，两双墨镜后的眼睛，并不能换来更多有用的信息。

有的只是一层跟着一层的冰冷与绝望。

此时，异变突生。

像是羽毛般飘飘而下，又像是遒劲的龙卷风席卷而过，穿着黑衣的两个男人只面面相觑了一阵，便感到一阵不自在。

对，不是难受，不是厌恶，而是不自在。

像是被人瞬间夺去了呼吸一般，面前的景色摇摇晃晃地夺目起来，可身体又好好地站在这里，甚至于能够看到对方在与自己一同呼吸，一同散发着引以为傲的信息素……

“你有没有……”

“你有没有……”

你有没有感到不自在。

Y转身面向F，而F停下脚步，两人再次对视的那一刹那——

“I'm sorry.”

那是磁性、温柔的致命一击。

随着那陌生话语与一股淡淡的薄荷味，平静的走廊上开出了一朵绚丽的花，那么美丽而又平淡，像是遥远东方古国，会给孩童衣服上绣上的大红花一般。

而那更像昙花一现。

因为仅仅过了数秒，一地狼藉化为泡影，那所谓的绝佳拍档，便被双双塞进了永无天日的地狱。

亚瑟·柯克兰没有回头欣赏他的佳作。

他已经尽力了……为什么这里还是有灭不完的对手和数不尽的埋伏？

他的状态在外人看来，简直称得上是绝佳：和他刚加入“PILL”的时候没什么两样——巅峰状态，没有人会忘记这个冷静镇定的男人——那双流荧绿的双眼中，无时无刻地，燃烧着一个最灼热纯净的灵魂，尽数将这种热血慢慢融合在空气中。

——那是发情。

他惭愧地心道。

他作为一个Beta，鲜有信息素爆棚的一天，即便是这种百年难遇的发情期，不过也只是将信息素剖露头角罢了。但他身上的特殊感没有减轻，例如，五官变得更加敏感，微弱的触动与耳语般的呢喃，在他的感官中放大了数倍，让他轻易便掌握战局。

所以，一旦处于发情期，对他来说便是一把双刃剑。

“十三层东侧楼梯，原先从那里折返的B组又来了，注意。”亚瑟的耳麦里传出了雌雄难辨的声音，显然是经过机械处理的。

“知道了。”

东侧……

可刚才那两个人不就是说东侧楼梯吗？

他们的技术人员显然不会入侵对手的系统进行语言蛊惑……那么那串消息到底是……

“Game over。”

随着轻柔冷淡的话语，如风般从他的耳边掠过，一群同样的身着黑衣的男人霎时出现在他眼前。为首的是一位身着黑衣，长发飘飘的男人。因为他似冰泉般难以靠近的气场，亚瑟先是愣了一下，然后便咬了咬牙：

“是你……”

“上。”

那男人不给亚瑟.柯克兰任何一秒钟的沟通时间。

因为他清清楚楚地明白，在这种地方，任何一秒钟的迟疑，都有可能导致那个关键性的代码落入PILL的手中。

亚瑟在心里重复着自己得到的通知：

“本次行动，代号为网鱼。目标是在温斯莱特酒店，总共18层，共396间客房内，找出藏有代码的那一间房间。前提是不可以惊动客房中的客人与酒店相关负责人，不能在监控中留下自己的身影，否则一旦警报拉动，惊动拥有代码的嫌疑人，所有五湖四海来的组织都会功亏一篑。”

13层，监控毁坏。

而那个名为饕餮的组织居然将所有的人安排进了这一层的房间。

只是为了包抄极有可能拿到代码的自己。

只可惜呀，亚瑟轻蔑地嘲笑，功亏一篑。

四个黑衣人同时冲向亚瑟·柯克兰，他一脚蹬起腾空，然后一个回旋将前方二人扫倒在地上，紧接着疾速回头，对着身后二人的鼻梁猛砸两记，可谓是快准狠，一点也不手下留情。

“……漂亮。”对面的男人悠闲地鼓掌赞叹道。

紧接着便是源源不断的冒出来的对手：上方，前方，后方……这里仿佛有踩不尽的陷阱与躲不完的机关，尽管亚瑟身手敏捷，也被冷不丁冒出来的暗器，刺伤了肩膀与小腿。血液源源不断地从伤口处流出，在他行走过的地方拖出了一条血痕——与先前那两朵灿烂的血花交织融会，显现出一种向死而生的美丽。

他不禁向楼梯口靠近了些。

这是个双难的动作。

因为一旦到了楼梯口，就必须时刻注意监控设备——无论是哪一方都不愿意到嘴边的鱼逃脱。 

发情期的痛苦渐渐涌了上来。

再也不是敏锐数倍的五感，而是如潮水般汹涌而来的酥麻与痛楚。他不得不承认，他此时非常想要一个温暖的怀抱，而不是在这里，面对刀枪冷铁的残酷洗刷……

“他”在哪里。

数量庞大的对手一股脑儿地从自己身后压过来，亚瑟·柯克兰拼尽全力地一躲，看准一旁玻璃柜子里的消防用具，想也没想地用手硬生生地撞开了玻璃，几乎是一步到位地拿出了灭火器，便是对着那些人的方向一阵乱喷，对方措手不及地慢了下来，他趁机解决掉了两个离他最近的男人。

亚瑟调整了一下耳麦的位置，现在，他什么都不想要，只想要听见一句话……哪怕是“他”的呼吸声也可以……

自己并不脆弱。

只是有的时候，人也需要一点慰藉。

“你以为这样就能逃掉了吗。”

黑发的男人猛地在他的身旁出现，尽管他的反应已经称得上是绝佳，但依旧无法避免锋利的刀尖在他的脖子上留下一道不深不浅的血痕，一粒粒血珠渐渐从伤口中渗了出来，连成了极为华美的项链，“这么小儿科的错误……还有，你那位同生共死的好盟友呢？”

亚瑟沉默地握住了口袋里的瑞士军刀，却被那人以一种可怕的力量按住了手。

“别想了，”他说，“游戏到此结束。”

紧接着，那个男人转身离开了这里，甚至不屑一顾。

看似三五成群，实则有规有矩的黑衣人再次涌了上来——他们变换着队形，训练有素的身体甚至能够硬挡下亚瑟手枪的子弹——也有可能在那种丧失人性的面纱之下，有的只是千篇一律的丑陋。

他一下一下地吃着痛，一下一下地还击；一步一步地往楼梯口挪动，一步一步地朝着最安全的危机地移动……

他想，他只有一个人。

耳麦的另一侧迟迟没有回应。

因为他是一个人，所以其实，并不用顾虑这么多。

人生就只有这一次尝试罢了。

“……！”

子弹从他的大腿擦过，险些一下子打穿他的腿根，好在他今天的发情期提高了他五感的敏感度……但只是擦伤也足以限制他的移动，以及，他不得不承认，带来了某些因为过度痛苦而造成的欢愉。

鲜血。

但他并不是毫无经验的小白，对方刚射击完后会有短暂的意识欢呼期，即所谓的沾沾自喜——

于是他推测着弹道，用尽自己最后一颗子弹，给了其中一个对手完美的爆头。

亚瑟·柯克兰一转进安全出口的拐角，看了眼正在上方的监控，于是他纵身一跃，硬是跨过了十几级的台阶，一步落地，精准地躲开了监控的范围。但同时，他的冷汗涔涔而下，禁不住“嘶”地叹息着——

这种伤势，根本无法再孤军奋战了。

耳麦里似乎传出了像是老式电视机雪花屏的滋滋声。

身后无数的黑衣人也同样熟练地跨过了监控区域。

一个鲜艳的小红点出现在他的额头上时，他的瞳孔略微放大，而后出乎本能地打开12层的楼梯间门，一个踉跄冲进了12层的走廊中央——这是一个赌局，如果有服务生或是任何客人看到他的样子……

很幸运，没有人在。

可这种条件往往是公平的。

因为你的对手也有追逐你的权利，甚至更加放肆，毫无忌惮。

他最后濒死般地躲进了一个拐角中，靠着前方的垃圾桶遮挡自己的身影。beta的中等体型恰好能被这种不算大的遮挡物遮得若隐若现，而亚瑟再也支撑不住地靠着墙边，一抽一抽地往下滑，最终蹲坐在了冰凉的地板上，蜷缩着抱住了自己的双腿。

“……你说话啊，混蛋。”

亚瑟对着耳麦里骂骂囔囔地嘀咕了两句，然后当成了只有自己才知道的秘密，似乎有些怨恨地将自己表露于形的痛苦给压了下去。

他的腿再也站不稳地软了下来。

管他呢，我没有什么愧对的。

特工的一生就该死得痛快，走得干净利落。

紧接着，便是从喉口发出的、犹如雏鸟初啼般的惨叫声，非常轻——但却是最后的一声对世界的留恋。

……等一下，不是自己发出来的？

亚瑟颇有些意外地抬起了头，而另一股温热贴上了他的额头，他便在这种绝境中，与姗姗来迟的那位先生四目相接。

缕缕金发垂在了亚瑟的眼前，好似鎏金藤叶。

面前的人轻轻地覆上他的手背，小心翼翼地抵着他的额头，极力抑制自己因剧烈运动而紊乱的呼吸：

“对不起，久等了。”

特工先生的脸一阵发烫，但仍旧不客气地骂道：“混蛋……之前干什么去了……”

他不觉得这是一种撒娇的表现。

“那当然是……”他的额头逐渐离开了亚瑟，这时，亚瑟更加明显地描摹出面前人俊朗的轮廓。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦从口袋里掏出了自己的电子芯片，朝他得意地挥了挥，便随意地塞回衣兜里，好像满不在乎地道：“完成任务。”

“靠。”亚瑟发出了不知是愤怒还是称赞的声音。

弗朗西斯微微眯着那双如宝石般的紫色眼睛，但似乎是瞬间的事情，他的脸色沉了下来，立刻把亚瑟拉到一边，低低地道：“有人。”

亚瑟立刻屏息凝神，然后他的左手被面前的男人温柔地牵起——当然不是要做什么浪漫的事，他们只是搭档罢了，怎么可能……

咳，说他从来没有对面前这位强大而深情的Alpha动过心，好像也没有那么真实。

弗朗西斯在他的手心里写道：跟我来，别说话。

继而补充道：躲监控。

亚瑟瞬间便会意地跟在他的后面，靠着墙角缓缓移动，直至到了最近的房间，身边的那个男人却不知从哪里掏出了一张卡，“滴”地一声打开了客房的门，没等亚瑟反应过来，便一把将他抱到床上，整个人附身压了上去——

“……！”小特工先生不满地怒瞪了他的拍档一眼，不过，出于优良的职业素养，他仍对弗朗西斯那句“有人”耿耿于怀。

万一真是有人经过，自己一出声，就功亏一篑。

弗朗西斯像是赞赏着他冷静镇定的表现，居然还得寸进尺地把手放在他的头上，狠揉了两下。

出去你死定了。他咬牙切齿地做着口型。

弗朗西斯的嘴角勾起，在暗地里闷笑着。

不过，似乎他的拍档先生并没有骗他。只短短的几秒后，客房的门前便是一阵凌乱却极轻的脚步声，约莫六七人的样子。那脚步声先是迟疑地在他们的门前停留了一会儿，而后又忽然消失了。

……现在的情况可算是尴尬。

亚瑟迷迷糊糊地觉得，有好几次他们交换着呼吸，甚至于鼻息相亲，可弗朗西斯似乎并没有觉得哪里不对，只是淡淡地压在他的身上，没有原因，也没有过多的言语解释——

他感到他的拍档身体一僵，继续在他的手心里写道：监控。

亚瑟不明所以的摇了摇头。

监控……？

直到弗朗西斯将目光投向他们这间大床房的右上角，亚瑟才明白他是在说什么。

有个闪着小红点的东西。

……居然连房内监控都调了！？

此时，亚瑟·柯克兰的听觉，才逐渐脱离弗朗西斯的呼吸声，将注意力转向他们的周围……

好像还隐隐约约地能听到隔壁房间不大好的……一系列……呃……

温斯莱特酒店，伦敦著名爱情酒店。

通俗点讲，就是约炮胜地。

再直白点讲，孤男寡男在这种地方相处一室，从人家监控的角度看过来，只要不是在打炮的，统统都视为可疑对象处理。

亚瑟恨不得把自己临时恢复的、乱七八糟的记忆变成一个个长刺的小铁球，全砸在弗朗西斯的身上才算解气。

他手心一痒，只觉压在他身上的男人，用修长的手指继续写道：做戏。

一旦调查房间监控的对手察觉到不对，那刚消失的脚步声便会再次出现在他们的房门前。

两人默契地抬起了头，又一次的四目相接，却能从彼此的眼神中读出不一样的东西。

所以当弗朗西斯开始解衬衫扣子的时候，亚瑟觉得自己的心跳得有点儿快。

太快了。

然后自己有点心动的拍档，就在自己的身上动了起来。

他们都没有脱裤子，但是作为成熟的Alpha和Beta，随着时不时的磨蹭下体与大腿根部，他们都起了反应。

正常的，生理现象罢了。亚瑟紧闭着眼睛想。他觉得自己的脸越来越烫，受发情期影响的下体也越来越不对劲，他甚至好几次无意识地想将手勾上弗朗西斯的脖子，但都被伤口的刺痛唤回到了现实。

对，他和弗朗西斯，只是搭档。

他一点儿也不喜欢这个老是和他作对的法兰西男人。

房间里异常的沉默，连风从高层窗户边路过的声音都听不见。两个特工先生的眼睛里，只有彼此，而他们的五感是属于对方的。

一切，包括他们这条命，也是寄托在对方的手上。

令人煎熬的过程以一个吻为终点。

而某些不一样的东西也以这个一触即放的吻为起点。

“他们走了，”弗朗西斯舔了舔自己的嘴唇，亚瑟难以看清黑暗中他的表情是如何，只知道，他拍档的语气异常轻松，甚至没几秒后，他感受到几滴温热晶莹的东西滴到了他的脸上，“完全胜利。”

“喂，你哭了？”亚瑟强忍着心中的悸动，“不就是个任务而已嘛，没用的……”

“亚瑟，”那个男人在他的耳边低语道，“我再也忍不下去了。”

亚瑟·柯克兰愣了一下。

“对，没错，我们刚入‘PILL’的时候打过架，还曾经闹进过医院，”弗朗西斯带着回忆的口吻，满不在乎地说着，“还有后来分配到同组搭档的时候……”

“你差点被我淹死在人家水池里。”亚瑟隐隐约约察觉到了什么，但他的意识被发情期的难耐燃烧殆尽，只能逞强回应道。

“是啊，别人每次任务负伤，都给他们发奖金准休假；我们从来没这种待遇——负伤倒都是在回来的路上，打得你死我活……”弗朗西斯语毕，忽然没了那种调侃风流的感觉，而是静静地俯下身来，一手稍稍慵懒地托住了亚瑟的脸颊，一边专注地凝视着亚瑟的眼睛。

“是不是错过太多了。”

“吵死了……”亚瑟咬牙切齿地一下子将搭档的手打开，“啪”的一声在黑夜中显得格外清脆，“……真他妈的迟钝。”

弗朗西斯心道，也不知道是谁迟钝了。

而后一切都无需再用言语表达。

弗朗西斯粗暴地吻上亚瑟的唇，和刚才那种小心翼翼的摩擦不同，这种吻贪恋、亲昵，而又几乎能擦出炙热的火花。他立刻灵巧地解开亚瑟衬衫的扣子，一路往下，遇到最后两颗视觉盲区内的扣子，干脆用力一扯，也不管三七二十一地往旁边一扔，两人便尽情地享受肌肤相亲的快感。

两人恰似久旱逢甘雨，只那么一触，清澈甘甜的快感便立刻涌了上来，像一股清泉，滋润了两人之间空虚已久的旱地。唇齿交接犹如兵刃相接，激情的火花闪耀在两人的眼中。弗朗西斯将这个吻再一次加深，两人的舌尖像是在狠狠扭打，又像是紧紧相依在一起。

近似战争。

“嘶……！”

那嘴上的触感刚刚离开，亚瑟便突觉胸前一点被人严严实实地含在嘴里，另一点则是恶作剧似的一下一下地搓揉着，猛地涌上来的快感，让他整个人仿佛身陷情欲的海洋，绿色的双眼一片水光粼粼。

配合上发情期放大数倍的感官，仅仅只是这种刺激，就足以让他的下半身直挺起来。

“别着急，”弗朗西斯嘶哑地笑了声，“当然是要——让你慢慢享受。”

“滚……唔！”

他半句脏话憋在嘴里，还未等出口，身下硬挺的某处便被身上的人一把捏住。他不得不羞愧地承认，这种突然袭击对他来说，简直就是致命的，甚至差一点就……

因为这一下触碰，险些让他直接射了出来。

靠，要是真这样的话，事后还不知道要被那个混蛋怎么嘲笑。

亚瑟咽了口口水，Alpha的信息素也逐渐萦绕在他的身边——弗朗西斯是那种迷人的红酒味，与他给人的感觉一模一样。特工先生情不自禁地深吸了几口气，总觉得自己似乎要醉在这场梦里，永远也醒不过来了。

梦吗。他忽然有点儿失望。

弗朗西斯被那股淡淡的薄荷味刺激得愈发兴奋，而手上的动作也调整到了相同的频率，一手在那粉红色的一点旁打圈，时不时用指甲搔刮着乳首；另一手则狡猾地在那物的前端来回打转，还刻意扫过马眼，让那黏液源源不断地从那里流出来——偶尔从亚瑟喉中漏出的呻吟，配上潮红的面孔，以及被汗水浸湿的奶金色头发，简直是他绝佳的催情剂。

这种充满情趣的前戏持续了没多久，那硬挺的东西就在弗朗西斯的手里，乖乖地吐出了白浊。

甚至他还刻意地使坏道：“柯克兰先生，接下来，想要哥哥我为您做什么服务呢？”

“……”

亚瑟克制地咬着鲜红的嘴唇，长长的睫毛上隐约挂着些泪珠，而后，他忽然用沙哑的声音道：

“进来。”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦也有愣住的时候。

他有生以来第一次受到这么直白而不避讳的邀请。

“亚瑟……”

“你下半身是残废了还是怎么着？”亚瑟不留情面地骂着，一双绿色的眼眸混杂着怒气与情欲，而他浑身都因过度的兴奋而止不住地颤抖、发烫，“你他娘的给我进来。”

而这句话刚说完，像是点燃了弗朗西斯心中那把莫名的火一般，他一声不吭地将亚瑟整个人翻转过来，嘴角一弯，便将修长的手指伸入那隐蔽的小口——因为前戏的挑逗，那地方早已水光淋淋，手指的进出显得格外地顺利。

“快……啊……！你别……”

亚瑟抑制了许久的叫声，终于在异物侵入的那一刹那泄了出来，在弗朗西斯耳中像是小猫奶气却格外诱人的叫声。特工先生的思绪，犹如千军万马在顷刻间崩溃成一线，他想，管他呢，无意间爱上那个混蛋拍档也好，无意间做到了这一步也好，难道不是他想要的结果吗……

整个房间里，红酒的馥郁与薄荷的清冷混杂在一起，显得格外的情迷意乱。

那手指的进出只持续了一小会儿，更大更硬的东西便抵在了窄小的入口。超乎亚瑟意料的尺寸让他不禁颤抖了一下，而真正进入的瞬间，意料之中的属于第一次的痛苦还是立刻到来了。

“……慢点，慢点……呜……”

“——不诚实的孩子，也要给点惩罚哦。”

弗朗西斯喘着粗气，满溢而出的占有欲从那双紫眸中倾泻而下，化为了进入的动力。只是将那粗大异常的东西彻底进入，亚瑟整个人就已经软成了一滩水：他的腰剧烈地弓起，白皙的肌肤被汗水所覆盖，两只手无意识地抓着下方的被单，硬是抓出了一团螺旋状的小疙瘩。他几近绝望地承受着这种进入的过程，却又不得不承认，他也同时欢愉地享受逐渐被填满的过程……

“原来beta的里面，都是这么紧的吗。”

“说得好像你干过其他的omega……哈啊……一样……”

“是没有……”弗朗西斯顶了两下，试图寻找到能让人欲仙欲死的点，“……不过，哥哥的技术，可比你想象中的好……”

“你放屁吧，处……呃啊！”

他得意地笑着，然后对准刚找到的那一点发起了猛攻。像是一道闪电突然从尾椎骨窜到头颅般，亚瑟觉得自己两眼发黑，本就无法控制的呻吟已经变成了稍带抽泣的哭喊。他近乎失神地扯着面前的被单，眼角逐渐染上失控的红色，下体肿胀得甚至发痛，试图找到一个可以让自己支撑的点——每一下的抽插都会从那交接处带出不少淫水，尽数洒在纯白的被单上，但没有人会在乎。

“啊……啊……！你给我……”

亚瑟试图挣脱这种无休止的强烈快感，用尽全力地一撑，却没想到，反而让他身后的硬物换了个角度，进入到了更深处的地方，已经超出了他所能承受的范围了。

角度的变换让亚瑟狠命绞紧了那逐渐变大的硬物，弗朗西斯险些没有控制住地射了出来。

“哈……这么热情，可不好……”

“去你的……热情……”

狂风暴雨的深渊疯狂地折磨着初经情事的特工先生，后面已经是湿漉漉的一片，而弗朗西斯不知轻重地攻在最敏感的那一点上，一下又一下精准地刺激着他全身的感官。浓烈的红酒味冲刷般地笼罩了他整个人，亚瑟朦朦胧胧中才意识到，原来Alpha真正发情的时候，是这个样子……

一波接着一波的强烈刺激，让亚瑟终于再次缴械投降。

两个人的言语都在这种冲撞中变得支离破碎。

忽然间，亚瑟感到自己的头被强行掰了过去，接踵而至的却是一个意想不到的吻——温柔而又缠绵，和他们之前任何一个带有侵略意味的吻都不同，而他身后的动作也跟着变得缓和，一下一下地顶着，让他侥幸有空暇思考他的拍档先生又在搞什么鬼。

那个吻实在是太过于温柔，像细细地把一块冰含在嘴里，弗朗西斯一会儿与自己的舌尖相缠，一会儿又掠过自己的齿列，再或者轻轻地咬着已经肿胀的下唇，发出啧啧的水声……那双紫色的眼睛此刻正享受般地闭着。

而后，亚瑟清楚地听到弗朗西斯对他说：

“你知道吗，亚瑟。这不是任务的逢场作戏，也不是A碰上B发情的干柴烈火。”

“只是因为我很爱你。”

弗朗西斯如释重负般地结束了这个吻，正想着自己的拍档会骂自己“肉麻”“傻逼”之类的词，却不想他的小特工避开了他的目光，低下了头，用几乎听不见的声音道：

“……这就是我为什么讨厌你……”

“什么？”

“……每次都抢我的台词，真他娘的……不要脸。”

“……亚瑟。”

“弗朗西斯。”

“……有时叫叫你的名字，好像也不错嘛。”

“我也这么想，”亚瑟道，“——搭档。”

从头至尾一直徘徊在两人之间的似有似无的屏障，忽然间便消失了。

紧接着，金色长发的男人一把将身下的人抱起，整个人以坐姿坐在床沿，而亚瑟则是顺着这种姿势的变换，冷不丁地被硬物从下而上的直直侵入。

“……啊！”

猛插到底的快感一下子夺去了亚瑟所有的思考能力，这本就是他第一次的做爱，根本没有经验处理这种从没想过的体位。他克制地闭上了自己的嘴，但还是有细碎的呜咽声回荡在寂静的房间中——

太羞耻了。

弗朗西斯一手扣住他的后脑勺，一手攀上他腰，男人宽大的手掌一下一下地在他的腰际徘徊，他勃起的下体在他面前一览无遗，更是加重了他本就强烈的羞耻感。

“……喂，别看了。”

“不能看吗？”他轻笑着，“从今以后，可能得换个称呼了，搭档。”

“那么……”

“My love.”弗朗西斯在他的耳畔呢喃，“你们英国人都不爱这种浪漫，但我想，我们都会喜欢这个称呼的。”

亚瑟的脸更要命地发烫了起来。

不过出乎弗朗西斯意料的事情再一次发生了。

他的小特工先生缓缓地闭上了眼，深吸了一口气，然后充满仪式感地低头亲吻了他的额头，有意无意地避开了他的目光，道：

“My love……”

弗朗西斯满脑子轰轰作响，用力吻上了亚瑟，这一次，他们的唇舌彻彻底底地纠缠在了一起。

作为一个安分守己的Alpha，实际上他今天已经足够克制自己了……

谁叫他的爱人太狡猾了呢。

弗朗西斯一个使力地往上一顶，猝不及防的冲撞使高声的呻吟再次勾着他的魂。他紧紧地拥抱着怀中的男人，贪婪地享受着那股沁人心脾的薄荷香味，身下又热又紧的触感让他欲罢不能，每一寸相触的地方都好似烈火匆匆而过……

亚瑟本就强烈的快感变得越发不可收拾，他克制不住地带着哭腔呻吟着，两只手不自觉地在弗朗西斯的背上留下一道道红色的抓痕，但同时享受着那人不断落在自己额头、脸颊、锁骨的吻。支离破碎的快感逐渐包围了他，一道道电流鞭笞着他的神经，让他再也无法思考。

他忽然感觉那硬物进入到了一处更加隐秘的地方，紧接着，被快感掩埋了太久的痛苦涌了上来。

“……弗朗西斯，你……！啊……”

从未被人打开过的腔室微微张开了小口，属于Alpha的硬物蛮不讲理地长驱直入，而且因为能进入到更深的地方，那性器似乎变得更加滚烫、更加胀大，甚至于亚瑟觉得自己的小腹也因此微微鼓起……

“呜……！”

“别怕……嘘……”

到最后，亚瑟的呻吟已经完全变成了纯粹的呜咽，整个人抖得厉害，完完全全地靠在了弗朗西斯的身上，任凭他摆布。

弗朗西斯抑制不住地猛攻起来，直至最后一下的完全占领，然后成结、胀大，才终于爆发出属于Alpha的精液，与此同时，亚瑟的前端也一颤一颤地吐出了白浊。Alpha的本能让他更紧地拥抱着亚瑟，尽力温柔地咬上他的后颈，切入那无人触及过的腺体……

他不住地亲吻着亚瑟被汗水浸湿的金发，一下一下地抚摸着他的后背。然后他感到空气中的薄荷清香与红酒味融为一体，发生了一些微妙却足以让他欣喜的改变。

小特工先生还没有完全从过长的高潮余韵中缓过神来，只是无力地倚靠在弗朗西斯的身上。

他感受到那个男人在轻轻地亲吻着自己尚有泪痕的眼角。

“绝对机密。”弗朗西斯低笑道。

比如从今以后，你就是我的爱人。

这种早就明摆着的小事。


End file.
